


Fire Lilies

by chocohobi



Series: Misc. Zutara [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, maybe don't bang in the dirt, tis a bit suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocohobi/pseuds/chocohobi
Summary: one of three days i actually committed to for quarantine zutara month, I vibe with it enough that I wanted to post it here too. originally published by its-an-iiiusion (me) on tumblr.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Misc. Zutara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Fire Lilies

She looks beautiful in red. 

Always has, he considers, just never in the position to admire it before. 

His first memory of it is unfortunately marred by having to experience that awful play at the same time, but if he tunes out the noise he can bask in how nice the distant glow of the stage lights reflected the golden sheen of her accessories. How vividly he remembers the first time she smiled at him in earnest, albeit at his expense, but genuine nonetheless. How his heart swelled with a foreign satisfaction seeing her draped in his nation's colors. How all of this together introduced him to the warmth within her he’d yet to see until then. 

Of course this was but a shallow introduction. 

Back then he’d never pondered what she’d look like in a bed of fire lilies. The delicate petals softly licking at her skin in the breeze, some across her fingers, other lap at her calves, like the water within them is responding to her very presence, the setting sun complimenting her natural glow.

He never envisioned the deep flush that could rush from beneath her own cheeks, down her neck, across her collar bone and lower, or how he could compliment it with his own ministrations on her hips and thighs. Licking, sometimes sucking, perhaps nipping when he’s feeling playful. Snickering into her body as she laughs about becoming the horny teenagers they hadn’t had the opportunity to be before. But they have time now. They have peace now. The sky leaning in her favor as dusk falls, the silver of the moonlight begins to overpower the sunshine, his view overturned and suddenly she is cast against the star speckled sky. Some of the petals still cling to her hair, haloed by the moon.

He feels her hands smooth across his shoulders, down his arms and back up with only the light tickle of nails in her wake. Those chuckles soon turn to desperate groans as she trails red welts down his well defined chest, yet he can’t help but laugh again. She’s never one to be outdone, but he knows to choose his battles, and reclines into their perennial escape content with the beautiful woman above him dropping petals that veil his sight and embracing the enveloping pleasure that follows.


End file.
